Sweet Visit
by XxMurasakiHimexX
Summary: Hakuryuu is sick and Morgiana pays him a visit. AU, Hakuryuu x Morgiana.


**A/N: I wrote this story as a request I got from Tumblr. Hakuryuu x Morgiana already have their fair amount of tragedy in canon, so I decided to write something more lighthearted.**

* * *

One. Two. Three.

Morgiana was counting the steps on the stairs which were leading her to Ren family's doorstep. She still had plenty of time to reconsider her decision before she rang the bell in front of her. She could always turn around and go and pretend that she never went to visit Hakuryuu.

It wasn't the best idea to just appear in Hakuryuu's house uninvited and it was unlike her to make such a rushed decision. What if she hadn't seen Hakuryuu for a week and Alibaba told her that he was burning with fever? That didn't mean that she should go to visit him!

But here she was, in front of her friend's house with a bowl of miso soup in her hands having no idea what she should do. In a brief moment of bravery, she decided that she should at least offer the soup before she left since it took her quite some time to make it. Without hesitating any longer, she rang the bell and nervously waited.

A few moments later the door opened, revealing a young woman.

"H..hello" Morgiana stuttered. "I'm Morgiana, a classmate of Hakuryuu—"

"Come in, come in" the woman interrupted her as she opened the door even more in order to let Morgiana in.

Morgiana entered timidly the house. Suddenly, her previous bravery had disappeared.

"I'm Hakuei, Hakuryuu's older sister. Nice to meet you" she told her smiling.

Morgiana observed that she really looked alike with Hakuryuu. Not only she shared the same blue eyes and raven hair but also had a similar kind smile.

"Is Hakuryuu alright? He hasn't come to school for a week and I was really worried about him" Morgiana said with genuine concern.

"He's still sick but he's getting better" Hakuei replied.

Morgiana mumbled something like "thank god" but it seemed that Hakuryuu's sister was able to hear it anyway as she smiled at her once more.

She's almost as beautiful as Hakuryuu is; Morgiana thought and immediately blushed as she recalled Hakuryuu's handsome features.

"Hakuryuu talks often about you" Hakuei's smile grew bigger on this remark, while Morgiana's face got redder.

Why would Hakuryuu talk about her? Morgiana didn't consider herself special enough. She was just an ordinary girl and there were surely girls way more beautiful than her to catch Hakuryuu's eye.

"I..I brought him some soup!" she declared dying from embarrassment.

Morgiana wished that Hakuryuu's sister would hurry up and accept the soup, so she could finally leave this place and not feel so embarrassed anymore.

"That's so nice of you!" Hakuei told her "You are really a kind girl, as little Hakuryuu always says. Why don't you go upstairs to visit him?" she innocently offered "After all, I have to go to work and I would want to leave poor little Hakuryuu alone".

Morgiana wanted to decline, to find a hypothetical important task she had to do in order to excuse herself but she couldn't find anything to say. So, instead she just nodded positively feeling like an idiot as she did so.

Hakuryuu heard a knock on his door. It probably was his sister who wanted to tell him something or force him to take those awful medicines. But then again, it wasn't like Hakuei to knock the door; usually she just let herself inside his room without a warning.

Well, perhaps my sister finally realized how uncomfortable it makes me that habit of hers so she decided to drop it, Hakuryuu optimistically thought.

"You can come in, Hakuei!" he said in a hoarse voice. Honestly, this cold was exhausting him.

"I'm not Hakuei" a familiar voice replied.

Hakuryuu would always recognize this voice, even if the person who owned it didn't talk often. There was no mistake that this voice could only belong to Morgiana. But why was Morgiana here? And more importantly why was he looking like a mess now that Morgiana had visited his house for the first time?

He was about to freak out when her voice interrupted his inner crazy monologue.

"Should I come in? I understand if you don't want me to…"

How could he decline her invitation when she had asked him so politely? Nah, he could never decline anything that Morgiana asked him; and he couldn't do it now, too.

"Come in" he offered in a low voice.

As Morgiana hesitantly walked in, Hakuryuu realized how much he had missed seeing someone aside from his family members. Being a week in bed, could make you realize that school wasn't so awful if not for anything else for the opportunity to meet your friends. He has missed his friends a lot; and Morgiana most of all.

"I came to offer you this" she announced while she hanged him over the bowl with the soup and a spoon. "I thought it would make you feel better".

Hakuryuu felt moved by her genuine gesture. She came all the way to his house to offer him soup because she cared about his well-being. It was typical of her to worry about everyone, and especially about those she considered friends. That was another trait of hers that made her admirable in Hakuryuu's eyes.

He decided that he should eat the soup, as an expression of appreciating her kind gesture. He was looking forward to taste something Morgiana had prepared and the fact that she had made it especially for him made the soup looking more delicious in his eyes.

But as he actually tasted it, his opinion completely changed. For all Morgiana's talents, cooking wasn't among them. In fact, her soup was making his sister cooking decent and that was saying something.

Still, Hakuryuu slowly devoured all of it. After all, he couldn't hurt Morgiana's feelings by letting her known how awfully she cooked!

"How does it taste?" Morgiana asked shyly.

"It's delicious" Hakuryuu lied and he was grateful for that because it made Morgiana smile a bit.

"I'm glad. It was the first time I cooked and I wasn't sure how it would turn out" Morgiana confessed. "But perhaps I should try it more often!"

Or perhaps you shouldn't, thought Hakuryuu horrified in the prospect of having to eat more dishes Morgiana would prepare in the future.

"It's time for me to go" said the girl and with that she started moving towards the door. When she approached it she stopped and added "You should get well soon Hakuryuu. School isn't the same without you".

Her comment made Hakuryuu's heart beat faster. He knew he was probably overthinking it, but was it possible for that to have a hidden meaning? Was it possible for Morgiana to feel even the half of what he felt for her? There was only one way to find out.

"Morgiana!" he called after her loudly, making her turn her head to face him. "Would you like to go out with me sometime when I'll get better?" he added in a lower voice feeling his embarrassment to grow in every word.

Morgiana nodded positively and smiled at him and that was all that mattered in the world for a moment.

That was until his irritating coughing interrupted his joy. He needed to hurry up and get well, so he could go on that promised date with Morgiana! And that was a good motivation for him.

* * *

 **A/N: Hakuryuu x Morgiana would make a great high school fluffy pairing 3 Please review and let me know what you think of my story :)**


End file.
